


Una profezia di miele

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Una profezia di miele

Sulla via per la grande palude viveva un famoso mago. Tutti andavano a chiedergli consiglio per le questioni più frivole, e lui si faceva pagare con favi di miele. Aveva così tanto miele che le api vollero lavorare per lui, e il lavoro principale del mago diventò vendere miele... con proprietà particolari.

Quando la principessa verde arrivò alla sua casa, pensò di chiedere al mago di leggerle il futuro, per sapere se sarebbe finalmente riuscita un giorno a diventare una principessa a tutti gli effetti.

Stavolta non aveva con sé i suoi amici, perché il mago leggeva il futuro a una sola persona per volta, e il suo verbo era un segreto per la sola persona che gli poneva la domanda.

“Bravo mago, diventerò mai principessa di un vero regno?” domandò la principessa.

Il mago però le rispose: “Puoi prendere per me tre grossi pesci al fiume?”

La principessa, un po' interdetta, annuì e andò a prendere i pesci al fiume. Il mago li nascose sotto il tavolo, e allora la principessa pose nuovamente la domanda.

Stavolta, il mago sembrò pensarci di più, ma alla fine le domandò: “Puoi portare questi pesci a mia madre? Sta nel mulino in fondo alla via.”

Di nuovo, la principessa non capì perché il mago eludesse la sua risposta, ma accettò e portò i pesci alla madre del mago, che era una signora molto vecchia e non si muoveva di casa.

Per la terza volta, la principessa tornò dal mago e domandò del suo futuro, ormai rassegnata a non avere risposte.

Lui le disse: “Lavora per un giorno con le mie api, e il giorno ancora dopo ti dirò ciò che vuoi sapere.”

Allora la principessa si infilò la rete sulla testa e andò a lavorare con le api del mago, che erano precise e instancabili. Il giorno dopo, il mago la aspettava sull'uscio di casa con un gran favo di miele dentro un barattolo, e le disse:

“Chi duramente lavora e si mostra paziente, ottiene i frutti del proprio lavoro. Questo insegnamento è valido per tutti, ma soprattutto per chi decide d'essere principessa. Prendi questo favo, e se lo mangerai ed esprimerai il tuo più grande desiderio, diventerai certamente ciò che vuoi.”

La principessa prese il favo, ma prima di aprire il coperchio si fermò.

“Questo dono è troppo per me. C'è qualcuno che potrebbe averne molto più bisogno. Lo porterò con me, e lo darò a chi sembra in difficoltà.”

Il mago non si offese, quasi come se lo aspettasse, e la salutò come un vecchio amico. La principessa mise il barattolo nella borsa, e pensò che per certe domande, la risposta spesso vien da sé, ma nel mentre che si cerca una risposta ne possono venire ben più di una soltanto.


End file.
